The present invention is directed particularly to the field of golf instruction, and more particularly to an improved system, including both a method of instruction and an apparatus for carrying out that method, for improving the timing and smoothness of a golfer's swing. The new method enables precise measurement of the tempo of a golf swing and repeated cueing of that tempo for training purposes.
Any discussion of the golf swing should attempt to isolate two key components of the swing--biomechanics and timing.
It may be argued that good timing results from the natural transfer or weight that occurs in a biomechanically well executed swing.
Conversely, it may also be argued that good timing may positively influence swing biomechanics. By providing a useful rhythmic device (the counting of a triple meter rhythm) within an adjustable temporal frame of reference that may be varied to suit any golfer's smooth and well-timed swing, in which the two crucial occurrences, or anchor points of such a swing--the take-away and ball contact--are provided for the golfer via the use of a device that produces a variable audible or visual output, the golfer may be aided in adjusting the biomechanics of the swing so as to allow for the smooth and comfortable completion of the swing within the time allotted between these two anchor points.
Several definitions, as related to the golf swing, will be helpful in clarifying the specific features and claims of this invention:
Timing--The golf swing is a complicated series of subtle movements that each must be accomplished in a set order and temporal relationship in order to reap the consistent power and accuracy that golfers strive to achieve. Timing refers to the speed, sequence and temporal relationship of these movements and may be considered to have two components--rhythm and tempo.
Rhythm--a musical term that refers to a specific meter or grouping of beats--in the case of this invention, triple meter or 3/4 time, also called waltz rhythm--in which a measure or repeated rhythmic group consists of three beats, and is counted as "1,2,3,1,2,3 . . . " with continued emphasis on the "one" count of each series of three counts. This rhythm remains the same for all golf swings, baseball and other sport swings that have a backswing and foreswing component, and is thus a constant component to swing timing. The two most elementary and commonly used musical meters are duple meter (rock and roll, marches ) and triple meter (waltzes, golf swings). Ancient Greek philosophers understood that 3/4 or triple meter to be "sacred" and akin to the most graceful of human movements, the dance. 4/4 time or duple meter is still regarded as "common" time to this day.
Tempo--the speed at which the rhythm, or meter is to be counted, i.e. the tempo of one golf swing or club will be faster than another, even though their rhythm is the same, if the speed of the "1,2,3,1,2,3" count is faster for one swing than another and thus the swing tempo is a variable component to swing timing. Tempo is measured in beats per minute. An example of an average professional golf tee shot swing might be 184 beats per minute, counted in triple meter or 3/4 rhythm, with the take-away occurring precisely on the first beat of the first three beat series (a musical measure or "bar") and ball impact occurring precisely on the first beat of the second three beat series, as in "1,2,3,1" [2,3]".
The proper swing of a golf club requires a smooth, motion of the club, from the commencement of the backswing to the striking of the ball and the subsequent follow through. When a golfer lacks this proper smooth motion, accurate control of the swing of the club head becomes difficult, the golfer's shot making becomes erratic, and much of the energy of the swing is lost.
One well known professional golfer taught that the development of a smooth, well-timed swing could be accomplished by conceptualizing performing the golf swing to a triple metered rhythm, described as a waltz rhythm. Such an approach is easily conceptualized, and not difficult to carry out in practice. However, the difficulty a player may experience in disciplining his swing stroke is not in finding the rhythm, but finding the precise optimum tempo at which the waltz rhythm should be counted off for any particular club. At the very least, there will be several different "perfect" tempos for the multiplicity of clubs and swings used by a golfer. For example, a driver may be expected to have a relatively slow tempo, whereas a wedge typically will be swung at a faster tempo. Each of the clubs or groups of clubs in between, from the driver to the wedge, typically be swung at a progressively faster tempo. Moreover, different types of swings using the same club, e.g., pitch, half-swing, chip, may also require different tempos.
Pursuant to the present invention, a new swing timing (rhythm and tempo) training system is provided, which includes the use of an adjustable beat timer that is visually and/or audible cognizable by the golfer during swing practice, enabling the golfer to develop and maintain a specific tempo of triple meter or 3/4 waltz time rhythm (1,2,3,1,2,3) for each club or swing. To particular advantage, the beat timer is a small, portable, battery-driven electronic device, which is adjustable over a range of, for example, at least about 216 beats per minute to as low as about 40 beats per minute. The beats are produced either visually, for example by a flashing LED, or audible, by means of a built-in speaker or with an earplug for privacy.
In accordance with the system of the invention, a swing tempo program is followed, in which a golfer's backswing is comprised of three beats of the beat counter, counted as consecutive series of three beats to a series. The first "one" commences with the moment of take-away, and the first series of "one" "two" "three" carries the golfer through the backswing and into the foreswing. The foreswing, at the moment of impact with the ball, comprises the "one" count of the second series "one" "two" "three". Thus four beats are counted by the player as "one", "two", "three", "one". For each individual player, and for each individual club used by such player, the optimum beat rate will be different, and a swing timing "profile" for a player, covering the range of clubs and swing lengths to be used, should be empirically determined. Once the player's swing timing profile has been established, it can be maintained and reinforced in a desirable and advantageous manner following the system of the invention.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, and other features and advantages thereof, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.